


Reaction

by CasusFere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skydive is a phenomenal technical flier... and Wildrider can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Another product of the Random Pairing Generator. Prompt: Wildrider/Skydive/fighting

He cut through the air, the very image of grace and aerial perfection. It looked so effortless, but every twitch of a wing flap was carefully calculated, moving into place at just the right moment.

It was a beautiful dance, lit and accented by the flash of laser fire and dodged missiles.

It was driving Wildrider  _crazy_.

Skydive rolled smoothly out of Dirge's line of fire, snapping off a shot of his own, and it was all Wildrider could do to bite back the scream of frustration. It was like nothing could affect the jet. Everything was analyzed, categorized, and the correct response chosen and executed.

_Yeah? Categorize_ _ **this!**_   Wildrider thought, engine snarling. He spun on his tires, streaking over the rough ground toward the drop off, ignoring the rocks spanging off his forcefields.

Then he was airborne, kicking in his anti-grav generators. He transformed mid-air, catching the startled jet by a tailplane.

"What are you doing?!" Skydive demanded, struggling to stay aloft with the sudden drag.

Wildrider just giggled, finding a better grip on the fuselage with one hand and pulling himself up. Skydive fought for altitude as Wildrider dragged himself up the jet.

"Get off! You lunatic, you're going to get us both  _killed!_ "

"So?" Wildrider cackled, wrapping his legs around the F-16 and seizing his wings with both hands.

Skydive rolled, mimicking the move he'd seen the seekers pull a hundred times when the twins tried their 'Jet Judo.'

Wildrider dug his fingers in, snarling his frustration. "No you don't! I'm sick of this! You're fragging going to  _react,_  slag it!" He lashed out, wrenching at a wing flap.

Skydive let out an undignified squawk, loosing control of his spin.

"Stop!  _Stop!_   We'll crash!" Panic laced his voice as he struggled to compensate for the lost control and Wildrider's shifting weight.

"What, you scared?" Wildrider shouted over the wind, laughing.

"Yes!" Skydive cried. A panel snapped off under the Stunticon's clawing fingers.

There was no help for it- Skydive was loosing control. He had to land, and now. Looking down at the forest stretching out beneath him, his spark sank.  _I don't have a choice!_ he thought in desperation, descending and trying to keep his wings even despite his passenger's best efforts.

_Oh Primus… I'm going too fast!_

Then he hit the trees.

Trunks splintered, ripping gashes in his underbelly and slashing at his wings. Skydive hadn't thought there existed a level of pain beyond Wildrider dismantling his wings panel by panel, but this was pure  _agony_.

Branches snapped and slashed across his nosecone in a disorientating blur of green and brown.

Through it all, Wildrider laughed.

Skydive barely had time to feel horror as a massive tree loomed directly in front of him…

x-x-x

He came back online to the squeal of internal alarms.

_Am I… alive?_

All he could see was green… He was stuck in a tree, wing joint half-buried into the trunk. Hot pain ran through his belly and wings, and he almost blacked out again. Moving slowly, Skydive transformed, wrenching his wing free and sliding heavily to the ground.

Then the horrifying sound of mad laughter cut through his audios.

Skydive's spark went cold. He looked up.

Wildrider grinned at him, leaning against a tree trunk, idly shredding a stick. His forcefields had protected him from the worst of the crash. "Now  _that_   was fun!"

Staring up at him in disbelief, Skydive shuddered. "You're insane," he croaked.

Wildrider stopped. "Am I?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Then the mad grin was back. He started forward. Skydive tried to scramble back, snagging his torn wing on a tree trunk and tumbling to the ground.

Wildrider bounded forward. He pounced, catching the jet and pulling him up.

And kissed him hard.

Skydive froze in shock, staring blankly even as Wildrider dropped him back to the ground.

"I told you that you'd notice me," Wildrider laughed.

Then he was gone, tearing off through the woods.

Skydive slumped on the ground, listening as the crashing faded into the distance.

_What just happened?_


End file.
